


Escape The Fate

by Tsunade



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O And Powers? Oh My, Alpha Chloe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Max, Character Death, Chloe has multiple girlfriends, Chloe has powers, Chloe is the center attention, Dom/sub, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Main Character Chloe, Multi, Omega Kate Marsh, Omega Verse, Omega Victoria, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Yes Chloe has a penis, everyone has powers, fighting and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunade/pseuds/Tsunade
Summary: They started off as normal group of girls (or about as normal as they can be in this world) worried about their next paycheck, how to get noticed by the girl of your dreams, or how to keep their grades afloat. Something sinister has awakened and now they have to worry about all of that coupled with saving the world from destruction. Somehow Blackwell is at the center of it all. Yikes.A/B/O dynamics + super powers. This should be interesting
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Escape The Fate

Okay, so this is not the official chapter, and to be honest I'm not 100% sure when the actual chapter will come out. I have an intense distrust of myself to efficiently write a story that's been running around in my head, so with that being said it might be awhile until I can get myself to actually publish something. I simply published this so that I wouldn't forget about it. To be honest, the summary that I provided isn't even half of what I have planned of putting in this story. There will be: magic, death, fighting, self discovery, corruption, romance, sex, and more. Please look forward to it and if anyone has any tips on writing please feel free to send some to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got this idea from reading blake_is_strange's PriceMarsh fic and thought why not give my own story a shot?


End file.
